fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sen Toshi
Supports I have some ideas for how to set out the pages for the support converstions #there would be a master support conversation page for each game (i.e Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken suupport conversations) which would hold all the support conversations for that game. #And a character's article will also have a link to any appropriate supports (copying there whole support conversations would take up to much space, where a link would suffice) what do you think about this system?--Semajdraehs 15:46, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking the same thing. You could probably organize it in alphabetical order by character, and then list the supports below. If you thought it appropriate, you could even key in the alternate ending, if any, max support entails, though that's up to you. If you want the supports w/ out playing the game, I found some Rekka no Ken support logs here. Though the EXACT amount of accuracy is questionable, I found that when comparing the supports I had unlocked on my game to those that it was pretty accurate. I'm not sure whether the site has other supports or not, but if you use it as reference material you could check. Hey, I was able to write in most of Legault's history through information gained in conversation or battles at the Shrine of Seals and Final Chapter: Light.Sen Toshi 15:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) As another side note, I was thinking about eventually (When I manage to get back to playing Rekka no Ken and Sacred Stones again) trying to record levels and such with strategical guides, how to get the most experience, unlocking Side Quests/Gaiden, Characters to be gained, etc.(Maybe even telling how many grid spaces exist and recording that to tell where enemies are) Halopedia, though I will say that my operations in that community were never much and are dwindling as I help here, does the same for HALO's levels and I've found it informal. So I'll leave the descision to you: Good idea or Bad? Sen Toshi 15:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) PS. Either way it would be a while before I was able to do anything myself, so this is more of an idea for this Wiki's future. Sen Toshi 15:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I'm doing the Sacred stones ones because i already have them recorded (the game lets you review them and i already have unlocked them all)and i was thinking about alphabatizing them, but like i did with i'll probably end up doing them in a random order, then sorting them when i finish.As for the bonuses you get from them i was going to do that in a seperate article called Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones support bonuses.--Semajdraehs 15:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) p.s i like the idea of a statergy guide for each game and all its chapters (though the grid thing seems pointless as people can see this for themselves, although it could be useful for fog of war maps) however this is a wiki and people are gonna have very different views on how to tackle certain chapters (just see the poll at the bottom of the main page and you'll see people have all different tactics) so i don't think it could really work.--Semajdraehs 15:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Got it. If eventually I can get it figured to where it doesn't focus on any one strategy, I'll put it up. (AFTER finishing the sound room.)Sen Toshi 15:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, but when you get round to making it, make sure you put up a note about how different people use different tactics and how the game is much more enjoyable if you develop your own style ... in fact when your close to finishing the sound room and starting a statergy guide contact me on my talk page and i'll make a template for you.--Semajdraehs 15:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Awesome. I'll make sure to do that.Sen Toshi 17:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) For that sound room I'll see if i can get an image for where 'a hint of things to come' would play for Rekka no Ken, if i can't i'd suggest changing it to another music one which you can get an image for.--Semajdraehs 15:35, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Good idea. I'll check up on that too.Sen Toshi 15:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) The Wows of the User Wow. One day, two people, and already I have to scroll down to see this entire page. 0_oSen Toshi 15:41, 10 June 2008 (UTC) when you get to 4 topics you get a contents box, you should have seen my page when i was discussing a way of selecting featured articles with Otherarrow, when i got rid of the topic to save space it took off about 4000 bytes.--Semajdraehs 15:43, 10 June 2008 (UTC) As we say in the the South US, "Well shucks! Y'all must have been talking pretty darn much!"Sen Toshi 15:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Uhhh... Scratch that. I was being a total idiot. But really sometimes I will say stuff like "ain't" and such. That really must have taken a lot of space. If this page ever gets out of hand I'll end up doing the same.Sen Toshi 16:01, 10 June 2008 (UTC) And of the Guide pages Again, I understand that. After looking at that poll, I realize that I change my strategy depending on the Lord, chapter, characters, support, enemies, items, etc., and even after that, if the scenario is exactly the same on a replay I'll end up doing something completely different. Still, it will be a long time before I finally get around to even figuring out how to work on that project.Sen Toshi 15:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) *PS. wasn't doing this section for the sake of page length, we were editing at the SAME TIME. I feel like this is all I ever do. 0_oSen Toshi 15:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) A portion of the way.... Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken Music, now has fifteen of the one-hundred music tracks logged! Thanks for your support, everyone! The next goal for that page is 40-50 songs entered!Sen Toshi 16:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I've bullet pointed every number for you and i've added the names of some of the songs (also if you don't mind can you type out description in full, that abbreviation isn't commonly used)--Semajdraehs 16:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Gotcha. Thanks. I'll do that. P.S. Revised Sonia so now the connection with Nion and Jaffar is a little more outlined.Sen Toshi 17:52, 12 June 2008 (UTC) your welcome ... Sen Toshi in your opinion do you think i deserve to be a sysop around here? (if you didn't know sysop is wikia staff, not as high as Beurecrat or admin, but higher than a regular user)--Semajdraehs 18:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Yes. Of course! If I didn't have your help, those pages I did might as well have glitched up into complete unrepairability! ...How do I nominate you?Sen Toshi 18:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, and added descriptions and names on the sound room. 26% complete.Sen Toshi 18:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC)